halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Combat Harness
The Sangheili Combat Harness is the standard Harness of the Sangheili race. It is the Covenant equivalent of the UNSC MJOLNIR Armor, and features a dynamic recharging Personal Energy Shield. It is available for use as an Armor Permutation in Halo 2 and Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the Armor Permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Combat Harness is worn by the majority of infantry ranks from Minor Elite to Ultra and Zealot, with the damage each can take and the armor's shielding increasing in power with rank (with the exception of Stealth Elites), and comes in a variety of colors denoting said rank. Some versions have Active Camouflage built in and others have flashlights. Its primary emphasis, to be iconic and inflict psychological trauma, can be linked back to the martial/physical pre-eminence of the Sangheili people. This helmet has remained unchanged for eleven hundred cycles, and the thoracic cage has remained unchanged for fifty generations.Halo 3 description. Halo: Combat Evolved The armor used by the Elites in ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' has a few differences from the armor used in later games, such as some Elites have a "curled back" headpiece, armor-colored eyes, different thigh armors, and smaller shoulder pieces. They also have armor with a three-pronged design. In addition, they have orange glowing sections on their arms and legs, which often give away their position. Halo 2 In ''Halo 2'', there are no curled headpieces and the eyes are not the same color as the armor, rather a dark purple or black color. Also, the shoulder pieces are larger than in the previous game. They also have glowing orange sections on different parts of their armor. Halo 3 In ''Halo 3'', the Elite's armor is again altered. The armor now includes even larger shoulder pieces, longer and more numerous spikes on the headpiece, and a small tube connecting to each bottom mandible guard. The function of the tube is unknown and is only included in the Halo 3 incarnation. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Starter. The helmet is largely angular, featuring a set of spikes at the rear of the helmet and a pair of cheek guards. It features a metal plate guarding the jaw. Deltoid Protection Characteristics Unlock: Starter. The Deltoid Protection is a set of overlapping plates that spike both upwards and downwards and to each side. Thoracic Cage Characteristics Unlock: Starter. The Thoracic Cage is made up of a pair of plates over each side of the chest with a gap and a pair of rectangular lights heading downwards on each side. Trivia *In Halo 3, the Combat Harness is the only Elite armor permutation that allows you to see part of the Elite's face. Gallery Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|N’tho ‘Sraom in the Combat Harness Image:MinorElite12.jpg|A Minor Domo. Image:Gold Elite.JPG|Zealot in Combat Harness. Image:Elites.jpg|Two Minor Elites guarding a Zealot. The minor's elite's curved helmets only appear in Halo: CE. Image:1208633000 Ultra 3.jpg|A white-armored Elite in multiplayer mode with the Combat Harness. Sources Category:Covenant Armor